Lonceng Merah
by loveless-G
Summary: Aomine ingin menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko, begitupun sebaliknya. Namun tak seorangpun dari mereka berani mengatakannya. Maka yang terjadi, terjadilah, fragmen-fragmen yang hampir menghubungkan mereka... Abal dan geje karena baru sembuh WB. One-sided AoKuro/KuroAo, twoshot in progress. RnR please, minna? XD


***webe saya setengah sembuh akhirnya u_u #menggelinding #heah. Salahkan fetish saya terhadap kisah-cinta-satu-arah yang membuat saya mengetik cerita nistah begini, dan salahkan abang Asaki yang bikin lirik begitu angsty sehingga saya gatel pengen bikin fic berbasiskan lagu dari beliau~ #fanboyrants #heah. PS: Asaki itu musisi yang bikin musik di game Konami, macem Beatmania IIDX, DDR, GFDM dll. As usual, Kuroko no Basket itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Akai Suzu itu punya Asaki, dan cerita ini punya saya #plak. Enjoy, minna!***

* * *

**18 Desember, sebuah gelanggang di Tokyo.**

_Senja itu adalah bayangan,_  
_yang tumbuh memanjang saat mata kita mengikutinya._

_"Timeout!"_

Teriakan wasit yang sedari tadi memantau permainan mereka itu menjadi sinyal berakhirnya pertandingan basket mereka. Keenam pemain itu membungkuk tanda penghormatan pada lawannya, juga sebagai tanda terima kasih akan permainan yang sehat. Yah, tak ada yang bilang membawa pemain yang kuat itu sebuah kecurangan, kan?

"Terima kasih atas permainannya!"

69-18. Dengan perbandingan skor langit-dan-bumi seperti itu, mereka sudah menggaransi kemenangan mereka di Turnamen Musim Dingin nasional SMP tahun ini, yang juga merupakan turnamen terakhir mereka. Tentu saja, karena keenam pemain itu adalah siswa kelas tiga. Kecuali mungkin, mereka cukup bodoh untuk tidak lulus ujian akhir SMP, dan tentu saja hal ini hampir mustahil terjadi.

Keenam pemain itu, bersama manajer mereka, meninggalkan gelanggang olahraga tempat mereka bertanding basket barusan, setelah mereka menyaksikan megahnya upacara pengesahan kemenangan (akan sangat memalukan jika upacara pengesahan kemenangan diadakan dengan sederhana, mengingat turnamen tersebut adalah turnamen skala nasional). Rasa lelah bercampur bahagia meliputi masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ah, coba tahun depan aku bisa bermain dengan kalian lagi...", ujar seorang pemain pirang diantara mereka, wajahnya sedikit muram. "Aku akan kesepian tanpa kalian, sungguh. Dan kalian pasti kesepian tanpa aku. Ya kan, Kurokocchi?", lanjutnya, sembari mengarahkan pelukan pada seorang pemain berambut biru awan, yang sayangnya tak berada dalam jangkauannya. "Huh? Kurokocchi?"

"Aku disini, Kise-kun", ujar Kuroko, sang pemain biru muda, tenang. Lengannya menggenggam lengan pemain tinggi berkulit gelap dengan sorot mata yang menurut banyak orang mengerikan (padahal sebenarnya, sorot mata itu hanya kosong). "Dan bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan normal?", lanjutnya. Sangat sopan, seperti biasa.

"Bodoh", ujar sang pemain tinggi. "Ketika tahun depan kita bertemu lagi, kita akan menjadi lawan! Jadi siapkan diri kalian masing-masing!", ujarnya kemudian, setengah berteriak, tak menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di tengah jalan raya, dan teriakannya itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aomine-kun?"

_Berpegangan tangan, kita pun melangkah pulang...__  
_

* * *

**Awal Februari, SMP Teikou**

_Akankah kau baik-baik saja jika aku tiada?_

Lima orang dari enam pemain basket itu telah memutuskan akan melanjutkan ke sekolah mana mereka selepas Teikou, dan dengan bangga mereka menebar nama sekolah yang akan mereka masuki. Siapa yang tidak bangga jika diterima di sekolah elit, dengan rekomendasi pula? Maka sesi latihan terakhir di ruang basket SMP Teikou itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah sesi untuk sedikit bersombong ria, dengan Kise, si pirang, yang membuka sesi tersebut.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke SMA Kaijou!", ujar si pirang, bersemangat. "Kau, Aominecchi?", tanyanya, matanya menuju sang pemain tinggi seolah meminta pertanyaannya dijawab. Yang ditanya pun mendengus sedikit, dan pada akhirnya menjawab.

"SMA Tooh, dengan Momoi. Aku akan menjadikannya manajer klub basket nanti", ujarnya.

"Lalu kau, Midorimacchi? Kudengar kau mendapat rekomendasi di empat SMA sekaligus!", lanjut si pirang. Yang ditanya kemudian memainkan pensilnya, lalu menjawab.

"Aku baru akan memutuskannya sekarang, sih. Pensil keberuntunganku berkata bahwa aku harus masuk SMA Shuutoku", lanjut penembak berambut hijau itu santai. Kontan, seisi ruangan itu hening.

"Lalu, Kurokocchi? Hanya kau yang tak terdengar kabarnya...", tanya Kise, matanya mendelik pada sang pemain berambut biru itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kise, Kuroko terdiam. Sebagai "bayangan" dari kelima pemain itu, ia bahkan tak mendapat rekomendasi sekolah, dan harus berjuang dengan ribuan lulusan SMP lain dalam ujian masuk SMA. Namun demikian, fakta itu tak dikatakannya. Toh, ia tahu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya, jika ia memilih untuk menjadi "bayangan". Melihat teman-teman satu timnya diakui sebagai "Generasi Keajaiban" saja sudah cukup membuatnya puas, kok.

"Kuroko akan ikut tes gelombang dua SMA Tooh, agar bisa ikut bermain denganku", ujar Aomine kalem, setengah bercanda. Namun jika boleh jujur, hatinya berharap bahwa yang ikut bersamanya bukanlah Momoi, tapi Kuroko. Juga karenanya, ia berharap bahwa candaannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

_Sebuah "bayangan" takkan berarti tanpa "cahaya"nya, kan?_

Kuroko kemudian menatap Aomine dengan mata biru polosnya, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin takkan bisa diterima oleh pemain basket tinggi itu. Sayang, tatapan matanya tak beradu dengan tatapan Aomine, yang mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada Momoi. Kuroko pun menghela nafas, nyaris tak audibel sehingga tak ada siapapun yang menyadarinya. "Mungkin", jawab Kuroko. "Jika aku lulus, tentu saja".

Kuroko berbohong. Di dalam sakunya, sebuah surat terselip, menunggu untuk dibacakan.

"Selamat, anda diterima di SMA Seirin!"

* * *

**Musim dingin, setahun kemudian, sebuah lapangan kosong.**

_Jika kau merasa semua berkah itu tak pernah cukup,_  
_semuanya akan hilang dalam sekejap, layaknya badai yang bertiup._

"Ajari aku cara menembak", ujar Kuroko, mata biru lautnya kini terbakar semangat, setengah amarah.

"Hah?"

Kaget. Hanya itulah reaksi Aomine saat mendengar permintaan mantan teman satu timnya itu. Sejak kapan sebuah "bayangan" ingin mengambil alih tugas "cahaya"nya? Bertanding beberapa kali dengan Seirin sudah cukup membuktikan hal tersebut. Kuroko adalah bayangan, dan sebuah bayang yang seirama dengan cahayanya, ia mengakui hal itu.

Namun satu bagian dari dirinya kini meronta. Mengapa bukan ia yang menjadi cahaya bagi Kuroko? Satu hal lagi, jika ia mengajari Kuroko, maka praktis ia mengajarinya agar semakin seirama dengan "cahaya"nya di lapangan saat ini, Kagami. Sejak kapan seorang Aomine Daiki bisa merelakan sesuatu yang pernah menjadi miliknya diambil orang lain di hadapan matanya?

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, Aomine tak pernah bisa membenci Kuroko. Memorinya terbang sejenak meninggalkan raganya yang berdiri dan matanya yang menatap tajam Kuroko, menuju sebuah momen saat mereka masih bersama di SMP. Jika saja ia tidak gagal mencegah Kuroko masuk Seirin, maka praktis, Kuroko akan masih menjadi bayangannya, kini dan nanti, setidaknya hingga ia lulus SMA (yang kemudian ia akan mencari cara untuk menjaga Kuroko agar tetap menjadi bayangnya).

Jika saja ia tak menganggap kehadiran Kuroko sebagai hal yang biasa, dan mengacuhkannya kebanyakan waktu. Jika saja ia menyadari gestur-gestur kecil yang diberikan Kuroko padanya di luar lapangan, seperti saat ia mengajarinya materi sekolah yang membosankan, saat mereka beradu tangan, atau saat Kuroko terdiam sejenak menatapnya dengan mata birunya. Mata biru Kuroko itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sungguh-sungguh. Ia pun akhirnya luluh, dan mengikuti Kuroko menuju sebuah lapangan basket.

Di lapangan itu, Kuroko mencoba menembak. Gagal. Tak satupun dari ratusan tembakannya itu masuk pada keranjang di lapangan itu, meski jarak antara sang pemain dan keranjang itu benar-benar dekat. Bergeser berapa meterpun, tembakannya tak pernah masuk. Namun Kuroko tetap bermain, mengacuhkan pandangan acuh-tak-acuh Aomine padanya. Sebagai orang yang pernah dekat dengannya, ia tahu hinaan Aomine hanyalah gertak sambal semata. Pedas, namun tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti, begitulah.

"Tembakan macam apa itu? Dan lagi pula, siapa yang setuju untuk mengajarimu?", cecar Aomine pada Kuroko. "Lagipula, mana ada orang yang minta diajari oleh orang yang baru saja mengalahkannya kemarin!"

Mendengar berondongan Aomine, Kuroko hanya menatapnya. Dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur Aomine tak berubah. Ia masih keras kepala seperti dahulu, saat ia masih menjadi cahayanya.

"Aku belum tidur sejak semalam. Selepas pertandingan aku pulang, makan, dan mandi, kemudian menuju ranjang... Namun aku tak bisa tidur, karena setiap kututup mataku, aku mengingat bagian-bagian pertandingan kemarin... Sejak di Teikou, aku sudah bersumpah takkan memikirkan hal remeh-temeh seperti itu lagi, namun kali ini berbeda... Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya mencerna kalimat-kalimat Aomine. Nampaknya Aomine kini telah kembali layak menjadi cahayanya.

Sebelumnya, ia membenci Aomine yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba bermain basket tanpa jiwa. Secara teknis, mereka memang kompatibel satu sama lainnya, skor-skor gemilang dan gelar mereka di turnamen nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut adalah buktinya. Akan tetapi, Kuroko tak lagi merasa bahwa Aomine mencintai basket sebesar cintanya. Karena alasan itu pulalah, ia sengaja masuk Seirin dan menjadikan Kagami sebagai "cahaya"nya yang baru. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, ia merasa strateginya berhasil.

"Namun karenanya, aku merasa ingin bermain kembali...", ujar Aomine. "Untuk apa aku datang ke sini selain untuk mengajarimu?", tanya Aomine.

Kuroko tersenyum, demikian pula Aomine.

"Mulailah menembak! Waktu kita tak lagi banyak, bodoh!"

Kuroko pun menembak. Tembakannya masih buruk seperti saat ia tiba di lapangan itu. Wajar, tak mungkin seorang yang tak bisa menembak menjadi penyerang tangguh hanya dalam lima belas menit latihan, bukan? Aomine kemudian menjangkau lengan Kuroko yang berusaha menembak, tubuh tingginya yang kontras dengan tubuh mungil Kuroko hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari Kuroko. Seketika, Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya selagi ia tergabung di Teikou kembali, ingatannya aktif layaknya terinduksi oleh suhu tubuh Kuroko.

Ia ingat saat-saat dimana dirinya merasa utuh hanya karena bermain basket dengan Kuroko. Ia juga ingat sentuhan-sentuhan bersahabat yang ia lakukan pada Kuroko, dan sentuhan Kuroko padanya. Gesekan rambut, pelukan, pertukaran suhu dan keringat. Semuanya membuatnya tersenyum, hingga suatu hari ia bermimpi bahwa Kuroko tak lagi menjadi cahayanya, dan tak lagi bisa terkejar.

_Setiap pertemuan manusia selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan, kan?_

Sejak itu, ia berubah. Cintanya pada basket pun menurun sejak itu, dan Kuroko pun mulai menjauh darinya. Jika saja bukan karena turnamen, Kuroko mungkin takkan pernah kembali ke klub basket Teikou kala itu. Dan meskipun ia masih mencoba berakrab ria dengan Kuroko kala itu, semuanya hanya topeng, hanya kedok agar anggota timnya percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meski sebenarnya ia terluka. Ia terlalu paranoid.

_Jika kau akan pergi, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, Kuroko. Kau tahu bagaimana pejoratifnya tatapan masyarakat Jepang akan pasangan sejenis, bukan? Kalau kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kau takkan mau lagi menjadi bayangku._

Dan sekarang ia merasakannya kembali. Tepat di saat Kuroko telah menjadi bayangan orang lain.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tembakan Kuroko pun semakin lama semakin akurat. Aomine menikmati setiap nanodetik pertemuannya dengan Kuroko, dan setiap nanodetik saat ia mengajari Kuroko. Ia juga meresapi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Kuroko, dan ia sendiri pun kadang mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko kala mereka mengobrol soal masa lalu mereka di Teikou (yang mereka lakukan saat istirahat latihan, tentu saja). Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kuroko berlatih.

Di lapangan itu Kuroko menembak, akurasi tembakannya sudah jauh membaik. Lapangan itu menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan Kuroko dengan Aomine, untuk sementara.

"Di saat kita bertemu lagi, kau dan aku adalah lawan main!", seru Aomine, yang terlihat puas dengan hasil pelatihannya. Kuroko pun mengangguk, dan kemudian bersalaman dengan Aomine. Namun entah mengapa, ia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Ia memeluk Aomine, membiarkan keringatnya bersabda.

_Kelak, jika kita bertemu lagi, izinkan aku menjadi bayangmu kembali._

Aomine setengah terkejut dengan aksi Kuroko itu, dan Kuroko pun tak mengatakan apapun selain "terima kasih".Aomine bahkan tak sadar saat Kuroko kemudian pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu, dijemput oleh Kagami dan pemain-pemain Seirin lainnya yang bahkan namanya saja tak diketahui olehnya. Saat ia kembali sadar, Kuroko sudah tak ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah. Datang dan hilang bak hantu saja", pikirnya.

Ia pun menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, dan menemukan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk lonceng mungil yang nampaknya milik Kuroko. Gantungan itu pemberian Midoriyama dahulu, saat mereka masih berada di satu tim. Midoriyama mengatakan bahwa sesuai zodiak Kuroko, lonceng itu adalah benda keberuntungannya. Kuroko tak menolak pemberian itu, bahkan menggantungkan lonceng tersebut pada tasnya, meski ia tak pernah mempercayainya. Aomine pun tertawa saat ia mengingat momen itu, dan membawa gantungan lonceng tersebut pulang.

"Nanti saat kita bertemu lagi, akan kukembalikan padamu, hehehe", ujarnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Dan hingga ia meninggalkan lapangan yang sebenarnya menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama mereka itu, Aomine masih tak menyadari makna dari pelukan Kuroko barusan.


End file.
